1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding hinge, especially to a sliding hinge mounted between a cover and a base to allow the cover to slide relative to the base.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With the developing of modern technology, handheld electronic devices such as cell phones, PDAs, video games, and the like have been getting more and more popular. However, as functions of the handheld electronic devices mature, to gain a market edge a manufacturer has to develop modified appearances of the electronic devices. For example, cell phones used to be a single elongated handset having a single display on a single face. Now cell phones have multiple different designs including foldable designs with single display or dual-displays, sliding designs with single display or with dual-displays and rotating designs. All of foldable, sliding and rotating designs require a corresponding hinge to allow a cover of the cell phone to pivot or slide or rotate relative to a base of the cell phone. Sliding designs tend to open unsmoothly, have short travel and only open linearly.